¿Qué pasa si salgo corriendo?
by Annabele Rusalka
Summary: La pregunta es solo por curiosidad


**¿Qué pasa si salgo corriendo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Detuvo su caminar justo en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que aquel tono escarlata del cielo desaparecia cada vez más dandole paso a esa oscuridad nocturna que de algún modo le agradaba, pues no se veía forzada a seguir cargando con su paraguas para protegerse del sol. Le pareció increible como una "simple" imagen del cielo le daba tal tranquilidad en medio de toda aquella calamidad que había en su interior, porque, pareciera o no pareciera, Kagura en ese momento estaba completamente nerviosa preguntándose aún si había tomado la decisión correcta.

¿Si caigo? Gin-chan se reira de mí...

Se dijo a si misma, ahí estaban de nuevo todos esos pensamientos negativos agobiandola.

-Estorbas-. Esa profunda e irreconocible voz hizo que ella diera la vuelta.

Ahi estaba ese... Ese idiota, ese hombre de unos posibles 23 años de edad parado frente a ella. Vestía su tipico uniforme policiaco y se podía apreciar que estaba mascando un chicle mientras escuchaba musica a través de aquellos audífonos. Ese ser era tan despreciable para ella que todo su "nerviosismo" desapareció en un instante dandole paso a un horrible mal humor; ese era el efecto de ese sujeto, el efecto Okita Sougo.

-Perdón ¿dijiste algo? No entiendo el idioma de los idiotas-. Respondió de una forma filosa.

-Pues lo hablas bastante bien-. Comentó ese sujeto dejando escapar una risita debido a su broma.

Ese gesto solo funciono para hacer que la sangre de ella hirviera como nunca.

-¿Quieres iniciar una pelea bastardo come mierda?-. Gritó completamente lista para lanzarse al ataque contra ese sujeto.

Incluso sostenía su poderosa arma con forma de paraguas completamente lista para la batalla. Pero ese sujeto ni se inmutó ante el reto de ella, sólo la miraba.

-Hoy no, tengo cosas que hacer mucho más importantes que tú-. Respondió estoico.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo bastardo-. Se burló.

-Hablo enserio estupida, pero no lo entenderias-. Respondió.-Pero si insistes, ¿qué tal mañana? Que sea el combate final... Tal vez al medio día...

Mañana, medio día. Ella tenía "cosas" que hacer justo en ese momento...

-Ahí estaré bastardo-. Río triunfal y el también le sonrió.

-Más te vale no llegar tarde, ire vestido para la ocasión-. Respondió.-Ya sabes, tu funeral...

-Querrás decir el tuyo-. Dijo ella.

El le dedicó una mirada retadora antes de seguir con su camino. Justo en el momento en el que él comenzó a alejarse ella sintió como la calamidad volvía en su interior, con ello venían las cuestiones sin sentido... Y las dudas...

-¡Oye bastardo! ¡Vas a perder!-. Gritó ella.

-Estas loca-. Respondió él deteniendo su caminar.-Ya es hora de que te demuestre que soy más fuerte que tú

Las cuestiones en ella seguían creciendo

-¿Y qué pasa si salgo corriendo?-. Cuestionó, esa duda salió sin que ella lo quisiera.

Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber qué pasaría si eso llegaba a ocurrir.

-¿Correr? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír estupida china-. Respondió el con su sonrisa burlana dejandose ver.

El dio la vuelta continuando su camino a algún lugar que ella desconocía. El no había dado la respuesta a aquella duda que tenía o tal vez no había dicho lo que ella esperaba escuchar.

Entonces el de nuevo detuvo su caminar al darse cuenta de que ella se había quedado de pie completamente inmóvil.

-Más te vale que no llegues tarde mañana estúpida china-. Le advirtió antes de desaparecer en la lejanía.

.

.

.

Las campanas sonaban y había demasiadas personas en ese espacio aparentemente tan pequeño. Las mujeres usaban vestidos hermosos y los hombres elegantes trajes que los hacian ver más atractivos.

Justo en el centro al final de un pasillo... Estaba una persona esperando mientras usaba un montsuki y una mascara para dormír dando a entender que se habia quedado dormido justo en el lugar en el que se había quedado parado.

Era el día siguiente... Y luego de un segundo el reloj paso de marcar las 11:59 am. A marcar las 12 del medio día...

Las grandes puertas de aquel recinto se abrieron hasta casi ser destruidas gracias a la poderosa patada de un hombre con cara de pocos amigos que vestía a la vez un elegante traje en color negro que no hacía más que resaltar su brillante y calva cabeza. Justo en el otro lado estaba parado otro hombre que sonreía forzosamente mientras su mano libre jugueteaba con su espada de madera, su elegente traje negro hacia juego con esa plateada cabellera que resaltaba en su personalidad.

Luego de los murmullos y los gritos que reprendian a ese par de hombres, ambos comenzaron a caminar por ese pasillo que los llevaba a donde aparentemente aquella persona dormía...

Esos dos hombres sostenian cada brazo de una persona que vestía un shiramuko que la hacía brillar en medio de esos dos.

Entonces ambos llegaron al final del pasillo, justo donde había un arco adornado con blacas flores y había un hombre a la espera de que todo comenzará...

Aquella persona que aparentaba haber dormida dio la vuelta cuando esos hombre llegaron frente a él...

-Ahora es tu maldito problema-. Dijo el hombre de plateada cabellera liberndo del brazo a la persona que sostenía, ese hombre recibio una patada en el espinilla.

-Te arrancare la virilidad cuando duermas-. Sentenció el hombre calvo liberando de igual manera a aquella persona, también recibio una patada...

Era un señal para que ambos hombres se marcharán y asi lo hicieron.

Cuando solo ellos dos quedaban de pie en ese pedazo final del pasillo una ligera sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de él...

-Justo a tiempo-. Pronunció dando la vuelta para quedar frente a un hombre que comenzaba a hablar.

-Sabía que debi haberme largado-. Murmuró ella en respuesta.

-No te creo capaz-. La reto.

-¿A no? Podría salir corriendo justo ahora-. Dijo ella.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por que eso preguntaste ayer que pasaria si sales corriendo?-. Se burlaba, ella lo supo y se arrepintio de haber echo aquella cuestión.

-Saldre corriendo justo ahora-. Dijo ella.

-Adelante hazlo-. Dijo como si no le importara.

El hombre seguia hablando, los minutos pasaban y aquella cuestión seguia creciendo en su interior. La idea de irse era demasiado tentadora, en primer lugar seguía pensando que lo que hacia en ese segundo era la peor idea que habia tenido...

-Si, me largo-. Habló ella de nuevo.

-Pues hazlo entonces-. Dijo el.-Solo recuerda que te hare pagar...

-¿Así que haras idiota?-. lo retó.

-Aun no lo sé, pero si sales corriendo... Sea ahora o mañana, correre detrás de ti-. Respondió.

A la mierda, debió haber dado aquella respuesta ayer y ella se habría ahorrado todas esas cuestiones... Pero estaba bien, esa respuesta fue el empujón que necesitaba para cometer el "peor error de su vida"

-Si, acepto-. Pronunció firmando su contrato con el infierno.

Ahora sabía que no pasaria nada si salía corriendo el día de su boda.


End file.
